William Furno
William Furno is a powerful Alpha Team Hero. Biography Early Career Furno was constructed in the Assembly Tower out of parts of new models. After his construction, he was sent to get his scheduled Hero Core charge. However, the charge was extremely high, and was more reminiscent of a final charge than an initial one. Furno was made leader of the rookie team cell consisting of Natalie Breez and Mark Surge, and they were placed under the direct leadership of the Alpha 1 Team. Furno was widely considered a promising up-and-comer, though the attention he received made him uncomfortable. Rise of the Rookies Furno was on a mission trial with Preston Stormer, Jimi Stringer and Dunkan Bulk to Merak 9 to guard a shipment of C-4000. However, Stormer ordered Furno to stay in the Hero Craft until XPlode betrayed Rotor and Furno was ordered to Hero Cuff him. Rotor toyed with him until Furno threw his Dual Fire Shooter into Rotor's propellers and forced him to the ground. Rotor then revealed a smaller weapon and Furno saw it, but Stormer knocked him out of the way and Rotor escaped, to Furno's rage. Getting back, Stormer said Furno had made 18 mistakes and Furno went to the Training Sphere and replayed the mission. He pushed himself so hard training that he drained his core and could hardly stand up. Stormer got him into the Quaza Chamber and he recharged, and Furno corrected Stormer that he had made 19 mistakes. Furno, Surge and Breez then went training when they received a call to head to Lemus 2. They launched Furno's Hero Pod as a decoy and Furno used his bike to capture Rotor. They took him to the Hero Craft and Stormer said Furno did "okay" and Furno was fine, saying coming from him was as good as a Quaza charge. Furno and Stormer went to a swamp planet and fought a mechanical insect. Furno defeated it, but got Stormer splattered in mud. Furno apologized, but Stormer said there was no need to apologize, as long as they won. Upon returning to Hero Factory, Furno was ordered to the Quaza Chamber for core recharging, when he heard of the Tantalus 5 mission. Furno convinced Zib and Stormer to have him refitted with acid-resistant armor and head to the site to fight Corroder. He ejected from his Hero Pod and had the pod crash into Corroder on autopilot. He tricked Corroder into thinking there were six heroes on Breez's ship and he fled. They got Bulk saved and Furno raced Stormer to the Quaza Chamber. Furno heard of escapees in the move from Asteroid J-54 and pursued Jawblade. The villain stole Furno's weapon, but Furno managed to capture him and deliver him to the Villain Storage. Later, Furno was in a training mission in the Mekronite Planetoid Belt when they were called to Mekron City. Furno and his teammates secured Chief Drax's precinct and went in. Drax went rogue and sent his FEDs after the rookies and they took them down before Meltdown launched a radioactive blast at Furno and as expected, Stormer took the hit. The rookies took Stormer and Drax back to Hero Factory. Later at Mission Control, the Nanobots in Stormer took over and Stormer fled. Furno saved Bulk and he took his bike to a giant billboard Stormer was tricked into helping make and Furno battled the Alpha leader. In the fight, Furno destroyed the billboard and defeated Stormer by comparing him to Von Ness, Stormer's former teammate. Furno then brought Stormer back to Hero Factory and Quadal cured him with a Lunar Tratix mineral. In a later mission, Furno took his bike with a Hero Craft pilot and assisted Bulk in capturing the villain Vapour. Bulk successfully captured Vapour and the mission was completed. While learning how to use the Anti-Gravity Thruster Rings built into their boots, the rookies flew into Mission Control during the mission in New Stellac City and were sent to New Stellac after a blast from Thunder's Nebula Gas Cannon fuzzed out communications with new Particle Seperators and learned about the first mission in New Stellac. Upon arriving, they were attacked by Thunder and Corroder and XPlode and Meltdown arrived. They were saved by the Alpha Team and Von Nebula arrived and stripped them of their weapons. Stormer ordered them to stay behind, but Furno disobeyed and followed him. Nebula then started draining their Hero Cores and they removed their rings from their boots. Stormer handed the rings to Furno and tricked Von Nebula into attacking him while Furno threw all four into the black hole and destroyed it. Stormer then captured Nebula inside his own weapon and they escaped. Furno and Stormer talked about the security of the staff walking to training. Ordeal of Fire Due to his progress in New Stellac, Furno was promoted to full Hero status. He and they rest of the Alpha Team were called to Tanker Station 22 and encountered the Fire Villains. Furno took the high ground for recon and saw the Fire Lord absorbing fuel. He attacked him, but Jetbug used his Lava Sphere Shooter to knock him off his post and they were forced to retreat without Surge. They convinced Makuro to let them use the Upgrade and they trained in the new design before returning to Tanker Station 22. Furno accidentally blew their cover by knocking a pillar down with his Multi-Tool Ice Shield and he and Breez chased Drilldozer and Nitroblast when Jetbug almost killed them on a fuel supply ship and they got stuck together. Drilldozer then attacked them and they managed to take him down when he was distracted by Evo and Nex's Hero Pod and Nex got them unstuck. Furno took Nitroblast down and they chased Fire Lord. He took all the Heroes by Furno and Stormer down with his Lava Blaster when Surge bumped him with the fuel supply ship and Stormer defeated him. They returned with Surge to the Factory and he was upgraded to 2.0 and Furno attended the ceremony. Savage Planet A few months later and Furno would develop a rivalry with fellow Alpha Team rookie Daniel Rocka. During a Roboball game, they received a call that Rocka had gone missing looking for Professor Aldous Witch on Quatros and they were given special 3.0 animal armor. Stormer explained that Aldous used to work for them and had been exiled trying to implant a Quaza core on himself. They found Rocka unconscious and he revealed Witch had transformed into Witch Doctor and Furno chased after the doctor. He was unable to defeat him and was attacked by a Waspix, Raw-Jaw and Scorpio with Stringer and Nex. They were called back and the heroes returned to the Hero Crafts. Furno blamed Rocka for being there and went to a teleporter to head to a Quaza Temple. Furno took Stringer and Nex the long and safe way while Rocka, Stormer and Bulk took the teleporter and got shrunk. Furno fought a Waspix and defeated it with the roboball hyper-punch and Stringer removed the Quaza Spikes and they found themselves in combat with a Scorpio, which broke Furno's jets. They fled to the temple and freed the Scorpio and then Raw-Jaw. Furno helped Rocka defeat Witch Doctor by upgrading his image using ancient armor pieces and then Bulk helped him return the Quaza by flinging him into the blimp with his Wrist Blades. Furno succeeded and they returned and Stormer congratulated Furno on settling his differences with Rocka. Breakout Furno and Rocka discovered Voltix attacking civilians at Asteroid J-54 and they captured him. They brought him back to Hero Factory and he revealed he had faked capture and triggered the Black Hole Orb Staff, creating a black hole that turned off the villains' security locks and allowed them to escape. Furno was attacked by Toxic Reapa and defeated him, but Toxic Reapa fled into the black hole and every villain escaped. Furno offered Evo advice and Zib sent every Hero on missions to recapture villains and Furno with fitted with an Aqua Jetpack and a Hydra Harpoon on his Plasma Gun to find Jawblade. Furno headed to Scylla and on the way there, he gave Evo some advice. He then found Jawblade looking for Oxidium. He learned his new Hero Cuffs weren't designed to move underwater and he could not use them. Jawblade then used Oxidium to rust Furno's armor and he was left vulnerable. Evo contacted Furno for more advice, but Furno refused and then he used his Hero Core to overpower and neutralize the effects of the Oxidium. He then cuffed Jawblade by attaching his cuffs onto his Harpoon and leaving Jawblade to be taken away. He then picked up a Hero Craft with Stormer, Evo and Surge. They found the fail safe shield up and Daniella Capricorn tricked Black Phantom into thinking no heroes had returned and Rocka disabled the shield. All five heroes entered the Assembly Tower and defeated Phantom by destroying his Arachnix drones and overpowering him with too much power. Zib revealed that Phantom had transmitted the plans for Hero Factory to an unknown benefactor for unknown purposes. The Doom Box Furno was present at Asteroid J-54 and was guarding Speeda Demon's cell with Nex when the diabolical madman raced past him. Furno then engaged Jawblade again and managed to capture him by trapping him in his cell. Furno, Surge, and Bulk were trapped in the training exercise room when they had gotten too competitive. Bulk figured out a way to turn off the switch, and Furno put out the fire and Surge was thrown at the off switch. Stormer re-called them to Mission Control where they were informed of a Delta-Red priority mission: the former Hero Core Hunter was trying to assemble the Doom Box, a galaxy-destroying weapon. After reviewing mission logs of previous fights against Core Hunter, the Heroes were dispatched to the locations of the Doom Box fragments. Furno traveled with Stormer to a mine on a planet, but they faced extreme automated security the planet had installed after Core Hunter was on the planet the first time. Landing in the mine, they found it dust-filled, but Furno determined it was artificial dust used by Core Hunter. They were attacked by sentry robots until they were identified as Heroes. Returning to their ship, they saw Arctur who gave them Speeda Demon's name, and Rocka followed the lead. Stormer and Furno went to Stringer and Surge's location and met Bulk and Breez. They all saw Core Hunter with the Doom Box fragments, and he accidentally formed the Doom Box when Surge shot him. However, Arctur teleported Core Hunter away to where he could truly activate the Doom Box and explained that he plans to have Core Hunter activate the Doom Box, then have his Hero Core Remover Tool absorb the Doom Box's energies. At Core Hunter's location, the Heroes met with Rocka and confronted the villain and Stormer tricked him into activating the Doom Box. Breez then used Core Hunter's weapon to absorb the energies, but Core Hunter's new power enabled him to defeat all the Heroes save Surge. Surge reflected Core Hunter's energy back at Core Hunter, whose body folded in on itself until it vanished. Furno and the Heroes returned to Hero Factory with the Doom Box, and listed Arctur as the only casualty, victim of Core Hunter. Back at Hero Factory, Furno pulled up file 14Y-YX6 as it was connected to a lot of the escaped and re-captured villains. Bulk told him it was the old file about the Legion of Darkness and proceeded to tell Furno about how Black Phantom and the Legion had managed to temporarily end Hero Factory and almost resulted in its destruction. After Bulk finished his story, Stormer came in and told the Heroes they had to continue to respond after the breakout, as it was the biggest crisis since the Legion of Darkness. Brain Attack Furno saved Breez from a training exercise she was running without a supervisor, telling her not to follow his example. When the alarm came in that the Valiant was heading for Hero Factory, Furno stayed behind with Bulk. Breez and Rocka went to intercept the ship, followed by Stormer. While at Hero Factory, it became apparent with no communications from the Heroes that the situation was dire, Bulk and Furno went against Stormer's earlier instructions to destroy the Valiant even with teammates on board. Bulk gave the order to send Hero Crafts to destroy the Valiant and went to draft his resignation due to the stress of the decision. Furno finds Bulk on low power, and tells him that the tractor beams on the Drop Ships can stop the Valiant, allowing them to avoid destroying the Heroes. Bulk authorizes it, and he and Furno board a Drop Ship and head for the Valiant and arrived when it was firing on the ships. Bulk and Furno burst into the bridge and confront Kirch, who was controlled by the Brains' swarm leader. Stormer sends the ship on a course with the sun, forcing Kirch and the Brains to leave, but Kirch tampers with the controls making the Valiant's course unable to be changed. Bulk and Aquax, the captain of the Valiant, use explosives on the ship to blow it away from the sun, saving Furno and the other Heroes. Furno returned to Hero Factory after the Valiant was rescued. Abilities and Traits Furno is impatient, but passionate, and eager to prove himself, especially to Stormer. He is also very overconfident, and believes he has the skill to succeed at any task. This amount of self-confidence forces him to push his own limits in order to succeed at harder tasks, even during his downtime. Time and missions have tempered his overconfidence, though he is still very eager. His attitude brought him into conflict with the similarly headstrong new rookie on the team, Rocka, who was modeled after Furno himself, though Furno grew to accept the rookie. His model, at the time of creation, was the newest and most up-to-date one available. His Hero Core is exceptionally pure, thought to be the purest in existence. He was later upgraded to a 2.0 form, with fire-resistant armor, thermo-vision goggles, and a more powerful Hero Core. For a mission on the planet Quatros, he was given hawk-based armor, and his helmet was equipped with enhanced scanning capabilities. This armor also allowed him to fly. Furno's newest armor, the Aqua Jetpack is aquatic-based; despite his natural prowess at swimming, this armor affords him great speeds underwater, to match that of his opponent. Tools William Furno initially carried a Dual Fire Shooter. After being upgraded, he carried a Multi-Tool Ice Shield, which also possessed fire-shooting abilities. His weapon from his 3.0 upgrade was a plasma bow. Furno's latest weapon is a Plasma Gun with an attached harpoon, modified for use underwater. He also rides a bike named after himself, that he uses for combat and travel. Category:Heroes Category:Alpha Team Category:Rookie Division Category:Team Leaders Category:Multi-Tool Ice Shield Users Category:Plasma Gun Users